


in her name

by Vail



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Eurydice Lavellan, F/M, POV Solas, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vail/pseuds/Vail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all that the People have lost in the thousands of years of his slumber, and the hundred since he awoke, Solas found it amusing that the stories of him had lasted in such strength that statues of wolves were still scattered throughout the lands. (A character study of Solas and his thoughts on his relationship with Lavellan.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	in her name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thronebreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thronebreaker/gifts).



> gift ficlet for thronebreaker, featuring her inquisitor eurydice lavellan.

For all that the People have lost in the thousands of years of his slumber, and the hundred since he awoke, Solas found it amusing that the stories of him had lasted in such strength that statues of wolves were still scattered throughout the lands. Temples had been lost to storms and the earth reclaiming what was hers, gone were the old paintings of Mythal and Elgar’nan, and the names of Geldauran and Anaris and Daern’thal were only footnotes in Elven history, remembered only in writings that had been lost in abandoned ruins.

 

The stories were not necessarily correct, of course, but he could not help but smile privately and direct an extra spell at whatever the Inquisitor was fighting when she cursed, “Dread Wolf take you!”

 

The Inquisitor. Oh, the Inquisitor.

 

Solas could admit to himself that he had never been as fond of the People as Mythal and her brethren. He had no patience for those that marked themselves in servitude and spoke empty promises, made sacrifices of things that were not truly their own to give. He helped when he found it amusing, or if he heard a call from one who truly deserved it, but for the most part he preferred to not be involved with them. He had not truly wished to be involved in this at all, but considering the orb that Corypheus wielded was Solas’ own, he had to take responsibility. It had been his mistake. It was his duty to help fix the damage.

 

But bringing himself to Cassandra and watching as her and Leliana gathered together the forces that would make the Inquisition - he had never expected the girl that had fallen from the Breach to be what she was. He had intended to keep his distance, helpful but not friendly, except -

 

Well, Eurydice was quite hard to ignore.

 

And Eurydice deserved better than a fallen god re-awoken, who walked beside her and acted as if the magic he wielded in battle at her side weren’t mere breaths of what he had once been capable of. Who re-interpreted the texts in ruins they found to suit what he wished them to know, who wandered the Fade until he found the place where a ghost of an unmarked child ran through the trees, chasing the voices of the dead. He watched the girl, not old enough for her first blood, blonde curls clustered around the round face and large eyes, frantic to find the call, eager to help. Always eager to help, soft-hearted Eurydice who listened to every refugee they passed and chased down food and medicine to help the shem who spat at her feet for her pointed ears.

 

Eurydice deserved better, but at the same time he could think of nobody good enough, nor anyone more capable than him of keeping her safe. He would stay, he knew, until either reason was no longer true.

 

\--

 

When he left, he was running away, but he also knew it was time. One could not be forced to sacrifice that which was not theirs to give. If he gave up his claim to Eurydice, her blood could not be the price for the things he must do. And if she never knew what he was, the knowledge could never poison her, never let her wonder if she might have stopped what was to come. If they met again, let her not recognize him. Let her remember him as Solas and not as Fen’Harel, the Bringer of Nightmares.

 

Let her remember that he loved her, let her remember that he removed her chains, and let her not know the things he would do in the coming years in her name.

 


End file.
